


【CM】On the other side #29

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side #29

#29  
“为什么突然要纹身？”不久前，刚从小模特转做足球巨星私人助理的金发男孩，轻佻地戳了戳他老板健壮的手臂，话是说完了，但似乎是觉得手感很好，他又手痒地多戳了两下。  
“停止你的骚扰行为！”趴在软垫上的人，漫不经心地警告着。  
“好的好的，尊贵的Cristiano Ronaldo先生，您不是为了献血从不纹身吗？是什么让你放弃了那高贵的坚持？”  
金发小子的声音很尖，语气夸张地宛如台词功底很烂的演员，让Cristiano觉得十分厌烦。是的，他如今几乎每天都要后悔好几次，自己当初为什么会打那种愚蠢的赌。更烦人的是，他的问题和他的声音一样尖锐，常常让人语塞。  
“不纹身先生”无法解释自己突然的食言，说一时兴起显得太幼稚，说深思熟虑又真的牵强，他只是很想体会一下，某个人在自己身体上镌刻那么多意义深远的图案，把那白嫩嫩的，让人忍不住上下其手的皮肤遮盖住，究竟是源于何种想法。  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
第一次跟阿根廷人去纹身，是在马德里老街深处一家不怎么显眼的店铺，Sergio告诉他地址的时候，神情严肃，并再三嘱咐他谨言慎行，“那里的老板脾气很怪，别冒犯了他。“  
"嗯嗯嗯，也不是我弄……“Cristiano当时漫不经心地答着，心里想，这世上还有人脾气能怪过你吗，却不知道自己的回答已经勾起了别人的好奇心。  
“不是你弄？那是谁啊？你不会又……喂！小子，你别溜！”可惜，皇马的训练还不够严酷，Sergio并没有成功地拦截住自家的前锋，但他决定在午饭时间，立刻让Cristiano的新绯闻传遍整个俱乐部。  
隔了两天，当Gareth凭借着十分有限的西语能力，一脸茫然地在牌桌边听着Marcelo、 Karim、James和Luka有一搭没一搭地说着教练将如何修理翘掉训练去约会的头牌时，Cristiano领着一脸无辜的Lionel Messi，穿过弯弯绕绕的巷子，绕过爬满枯藤的围墙，推门走进那家传说中的纹身店。  
Cristiano压根没机会惹怒那位神秘的老板，留着大胡子的巨匠压根没有跟他们交流的意思，Cristiano甚至怀疑，这人是不是根本不认识自己和Messi，但是这个念头1秒就被他自己否认了。怎么可能？！这世界上怎么会有人不认识Cristiano Ronaldo！  
那他的沉默和淡定，就更显得可疑了。Cristiano在心里暗自忖度，接着，他看到老板木着一张脸，拿出了一件品位低劣的红蓝条球衣，一言不发地连同签名笔一起，递给他身边的小个子，态度虽然毫无谦卑，但眼神里仍能看出激动的意思，。  
Cristiano的嘴巴立刻变成了O形，说不好是因为太惊讶，太气恼，还是太妒忌。这可是在马德里！这人可是Ramos介绍的！他看上去一点也不像个球迷，他应该不认识任何球星才对！他为什么对伟大的Cristiano不理不睬？！难道他不认识自己城市的荣耀之星吗？  
当一朵妖娆莲花，开始在Messi白皙的肩膀上绽放时，Cristiano皱紧眉头绷紧了脸，反复地思考着这些疑问，直到他听到小个子轻微的吸气声。他拿手探了探Messi的额头，手指上全是冰凉的汗水。  
“很疼吗？”他突然就心疼起来，俯下身在他耳边问着，却只听到细碎的呼吸，没有回答。机器运转地很快，他能看到那根锐利的针飞快地上下移动，刺在Messi柔软的皮肤上，给他染上深深浅浅的颜色线条，他没有看到血，所以刚才他并未想到，这会是一个疼痛的过程，但他看到Messi的脸微微发白，心便禁不住狠狠抖了一下，如同沉重的钟摆。  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Messi是个很能忍疼的家伙。Cristiano一直这么觉得。  
早些年他比现在还瘦弱许多，有一些性格比较暴躁的后卫，是真的会被他过人的方式激怒。有好几次，他都看到Ramos在全力堵截被轻易地甩掉之后，气得下巴发抖，他常常为这种情绪付出代价，在比赛的关键时刻，给Messi拱手送上一个位置漂亮的任意球，或是直接将自己送下场。某种程度上，Cristiano觉得，这也算是Messi的战略武器之一。  
但是，在躁动而凶猛的球场上，使用这样的武器，终究是高风险的。Cristiano曾经站在球场上，看着巴萨灵巧的10号被撞翻在地，半天起不来，也曾经在电视机前，看到有人凶狠地踹向他的小腿和脚踝，心跳突突地加快。曾经有好几次，连他都忍不住不顾立场，假借着体育精神的名义，跟Ramos和Pepe起了争执，但Messi自己却从未因此跟他抱怨过。  
很多次，在被铲倒的时候，他的眼睛依然跟着那颗跃动的足球，还在尽所有力量保持平衡，试图控制皮球，所以，Cristiano曾经一度觉得，或许他有什么高妙的保护措施，化解那些看上去十分凶险的犯规动作。  
但后来，他就知道，Messi不是不感觉疼，他只是很能忍。  
2012年夏天，赛季刚刚开始的第一场比赛中，Messi就在一次冲撞中被防守队员推倒在地，而另一名对方球员争抢中来不及收腿，狠狠地踢中了他的肋部。那是相当糟糕的一个动作，Messi当时已经疼得无法站立，捂着腰侧在地上趴了一会儿，神情极为痛苦，一度离场治疗，但是没一会儿，他又重新上场，继续比赛，仿佛并没有什么大碍。而赛后新闻的讯息甚至告诉Cristiano，比赛结束后，Messi都没有去做治疗，他觉得这样实在不太妙。  
等到第二天，他赶到巴塞罗那时，缩在被子里的Messi已经疼得无法伸展身体了，掀起睡衣，一大片骇人的青紫和红肿，光看着都觉得疼痛难忍。  
“你有什么毛病？伤成这样你不去治！”Cris知道不应该对伤员太凶，但他就是忍不住火，“你可是职业球员，你这样是什么意思？想提前退役？”  
“他们会让我停赛的，赛季才刚开始呢。”Messi闭着眼，声音有气无力，更显得无辜，“没有伤到骨头，就是看着吓人，然后，有点疼。”  
“有！点！疼！”Cris几乎是咬牙切齿地把这几个词迸出来，他有一肚子的道理，可以用来指责眼前这个任性的家伙，但看他苍白弱小，蜷成一团的样子，又一句都说不出口。他也不是第一次，在Leo Messi面前毫无原则的心软了。  
好在，他离开马德里的时候，跟队医讨了一些相当不错的药膏，还被非常谨慎地盘问了半天，想了几十个借口搪塞，“如果能派上用场就好了，哪怕能止止痛也行啊。”轻手轻脚，温言软语地把蜷着的Leo翻过来，展开，帮他涂药的时候，Cris觉得自己内心柔情泛滥。  
药力似乎并没有如Cris预想那般温和，反而在治愈的过程中，加剧了疼痛。上药之后半个小时，Messi的睡衣已经湿透了，他的额头上还在不断地渗出冷汗，被浸湿的头发粘成一团的，贴在紧闭的眼睛上面，愈发显得病怏怏。  
葡萄牙人其实一点也不会照顾人，也没有这方面的经验，但每次看到Messi脆弱的时候，他都会有种本能地，对小动物一般的爱怜涌上来，他就是忍不住想要照顾这个小可怜。他拧了热毛巾，帮受伤的小Leo擦干身体，还帮他换了件干爽的睡衣，嗯，没错，那是他带来的一件白色球衣。他知道自己有些恶趣味，但他只为看不到Messi因此生气抗议的样子而感到可惜。  
那一整晚，Cris都能清晰地感觉到Leo在忍痛，好像那持续而剧烈的疼痛，会通过他们相接触的每一寸皮肤，甚至他们之间玄妙的感应力，直接传递过来。当然，如果他能真的代替Messi去疼，他也一百个愿意，即便他可能没那么能忍，可能会丢脸的哭出来。  
他的手在薄被下摸索着，试图找寻Leo的手，却不小心碰到他腿间的玩意儿，竟然有些硬了，刚硬起来，还带着软和的弹性，手感极佳。可能是被疼痛刺激的，因为Leo现在怎么看，都不像是有兴致干那事的样子。Cristiano再饥渴，也不会在这时候乘人之危，但他依然恋恋不舍地抚摩了一会儿，想象着它被自己吮吸时，Leo害羞的样子。然后，他自认为非常绅士地离开禁地，继续摸索着，找到了Leo颤抖着揪着床单的手，然后用自己的手，替代了床单的功能。被捏疼的时候，他在心里叹了口气，觉得伤感又满足。这家伙究竟为什么这么犟，都疼成这样了，居然都不喊一声。  
是的，如此折磨人精神，让人睡不安枕的疼，居然都不能让Messi叫喊出来。他只是在昏沉之中翻身，不小心碰到了伤处，会发出轻微的呻吟。但当Cristiano紧张的问他，很疼吗，哪里疼的时候，他只是会半梦半醒般地摇摇头，否认疼痛的存在。这种近乎自虐的坚韧，让Cristiano备受煎熬，他一晚上都没有睡着。  
“Leo在这方面好像是迟钝一些。”后来有一次，Gerard到马德里参加国家队集训的时候，也跟他讨论过这个问题，那正是他们间歇性关系良好的阶段，“小时候他经常给自己打针，针管像圆珠笔，针尖不算细，他就坐在更衣室的凳子上，抡起那小细胳膊，撩起裤腿就往下扎，我跟Cesc在旁边看着，都不敢出声。他从头到尾就是一张，木头脸，”  
Gerard连说带比划还有表情模仿，过于生动，Cris很容易就能想象，小小Leo当时那副“这一切苦难与我无关”的圣人样子。  
“我们那时候还以为真的不疼呢，后来还跑去问他的医生，医生那眼神我现在都还记得……“Gerard摸着下巴，一脸地不快，”就好像在看两个大傻子。所以说，Leo可能真的不是人类……“  
Leo Messi当然是人类。Cristiano在心里默默地反驳着，这件事他可是从上到下，从里到外都验证过了，只是，他在年纪太小的时候，就为了不让身边人担心，或是为了维持内心的骄傲，而习惯沉默地与疼痛角力，甚至长久地与之共存。  
\----------------------------------------  
知道了Leo这个习惯之后，Cristiano的情绪从伤心到疼惜到生气再到伤心，徘徊不定。他知道要去改变那家伙很难，所以有时候，他会任性地，故意去折磨他。  
他会在Leo的身体还没完全准备好的时候，突然就强硬地进入他，让自己的性器像铁钻一样凶狠，在听到Leo压抑的吸气声时，他还会蓄意用力，一下子顶到最深处，感觉都能捅穿了他。  
当然他没法狠心地只把小不点弄哭，当Leo因为撕裂的疼痛和汹涌的快感而喊叫出声时，Cris便会因为他的不再强忍，而给予他丰厚的奖励。那是最温柔的爱抚，最甜美的亲吻和最热烈的交合。  
其实，Cris一直有个念头不敢坦白，他怕这让自己看上去像个变态，但生理的冲动和心跳的变化骗不了人，他真的觉得，Leo忍痛的样子异常性感。  
所以，此刻，他看着Leo顺地趴在椅垫上，侧着脸咬着嘴唇，死活不肯发出声音的难受样子，感觉十分躁动，热流下涌。  
”快完成了，要等半个小时，看看颜色，休息一下，我一会儿再过来。“  
寡言少语的纹身大师，说了见面之后最长的一句话，然后很是时候地起身离开了。Cristiano在他身后锁上了门，咔嚓一声，是反锁。  
Leo Messi依然安静地待着，对接下来要发生的事情毫无预警，他的肩膀因为疼痛微微颤抖，光裸的背在滴汗。Cristiano伸出舌头去，舔干咸涩的水珠。  
Leo这才觉察出什么不对，他没有，似乎也无法迅速强烈地反应，只是叹息着把脸埋进臂弯，闷闷地说：“混蛋，你又想干什么？”  
“我想操你。”Cristiano很直白，“每次看你这个样子，我就忍不住。”  
“你疯了？这里可能有摄像头。“  
Leo有气无力但很有道理的话，引起了Cris的警觉，他暂时停下了动作，看了看天花板的角落，和逼仄的四面墙，这个小小隔间，除了纹身机器和椅子，只有挂在墙上的钟。Cristiano想了2秒，还是去把那个钟拿下来，放在了安全的角落里。  
“你聪明的时候更让我忍不住，Leo，我真的很想。”Cristiano的声音变得低沉，这种时候的他，往往不容拒绝。  
Messi是聪明的，身体的疼痛和虚弱，更让他懂得识时务，他也没必要扫了Cris的性，说实话他也有点想，疼痛虽不算强烈，却持续太久，他需要做点什么去分散注意力。性爱是最好的麻药，好像有谁是这么说过吧。  
”不能进去，今天太紧了，没有润滑。“ Leo微微侧过头来，恳求的眼睛里有水光，也是不容拒绝的样子。  
Cristiano不能再等了，他也懒得再虚情假意地去问Leo疼不疼，问了也是白问，他直接从背面俯身下去，捏着Leo的下巴，让他扭过头来亲吻。  
他折磨那布满咬痕的潮湿的嘴唇，让亲吻持续深入，贪婪的吮吸，用力的碾磨，当Leo因呼吸困难呜呜出声，而摇着头挣脱时，他肩膀上墨色的图案之下的赤红，变得更深了。  
“Leo，你真的是太白了！”Cris扯掉了碍事的裤子，用罕见的真诚，夸赞着自己的对手，”这里，像奶酪一样。”  
他抚摸着Leo光滑柔软的大腿皮肤，感觉自己的裤裆越来越紧，冲动的欲望在血液里东奔西突，只有半个小时，限时的紧迫感也让他兴奋，他感觉自己被放在炽热的火堆上。  
他迅速地褪下不合时宜的西装裤和内裤，双手撑着椅子的把手，找到完美的平衡点之后，便迫不及待地将饥渴难耐，亟需抚慰的性器，插入了Leo的大腿之间。被夹紧的一瞬间，Leo发出压抑的喘息，他却差点尖叫出声，该死的，没想到小家伙连这里都如此美妙。  
得益于肌肉天赋和充足的运动量，Leo的身体一直很紧致，有时候Cris刚一进入，都会被夹得差点射出来。但是，阿根廷人的大腿之间更是另一种滋味，少了大量体液的润滑，皮肤滑腻的触感更直接，更亲近，摩擦的节奏也更为舒缓，但是每一下都让人心魂摇荡。他们像是一起漂在温热的洋流之中，时急时缓，如梦如醉，柔软地更柔软，坚硬地更坚硬，一层一层，被情欲包裹，又融化为情欲本身。  
Cris的吻和汗，一起密集地落在Leo的脊背上，沿着他背后那条漂亮的沟，描画歪歪扭扭的线条。  
然后，身后的人收敛了柔情，非常用力地抽动着，Leo感觉自己的大腿内侧已经被磨破了皮，热辣辣地疼，但他觉得满足，钳制着Cris的强盛和脆弱，让他觉得非常满足。  
“嗯……啊！”短促而低沉的呻吟之后，Cris将白浊的液体喷射在Leo的腿间，他极有素养地保持了准头，座椅一点也没有弄脏。  
“先别动啊……千万别动。”他附在Leo耳边，轻声笑着下命令，小不点紊乱的呼吸和细碎的抽气声，让他刚刚释放过的欲望，又有些回潮。  
真危险，他想，跟这家伙在一起迟早会被榨干。他一边得意地想着，一边从旁边椅背上搭着的西装里摸出手绢，擦拭着Leo被弄得湿哒哒，黏糊糊的大腿。  
他擦得很仔细，仿若对待价值连城的艺术花瓶，一寸都不会遗漏。当他的手插进Leo的大腿缝里擦拭时，他能感受到小个子因为害羞而不停地颤抖着。  
当Leo变得干净整洁，钟被挂回原位，一切看上去与之前并无不同之后，Cris拧开了门锁，在大师回来之前，搂住Leo的脖子，抢点般吻在他的眼睛上，“深呼吸，别露馅了，宝贝。”  
空气里分明还飘荡着情爱的气味，渗入Leo肩上张扬艳丽的花瓣之中，但谁也不会去说破。  
\---------------------------------------------  
“啊……”Cristiano懊恼地叹着气，翻了个身，仰躺在垫子上，无奈地看着自己已经鼓胀起来的裤裆。  
Lionel Messi是决定性的，人们都这样说，此刻Cristiano不情不愿地表示同意。他只要稍微放松警惕，让意识滑向那片牛奶般白嫩的皮肤，那张泄露出低喘轻喊的小嘴，他整个人就会立刻变成感官的奴仆。决定性的？绝对是。  
但她不能如此，很快他又要见到Leo了，国家队之间的友谊赛，本来就练练兵，热热身，重在参与，但是一旦他们俩都出现，势必成为焦点话题，恐怕到时候一个眼神，一个动作都会被放大解读。被媒体解读，被路人解读，Cristiano已经很习惯了，但他害怕的是，会被Leo解读，他害怕Leo看出自己之前同意分手有多勉强，他害怕Leo因此而展现他宽容的慈悲，他害怕看到那双大眼睛里装满无措和愧疚。  
所以，他需要加训。不只为比赛而训练，还要为完美的说谎而训练，实在很难。  
他今天来这里，本是来完成与过往断舍离的仪式，他想，将他们相遇和告别的日子，刻在自己身上，以示纪念。凡是被拿来纪念的东西，肯定是已完结或已消失了的，这是客观规律。  
但就在这一刻，他看透了自己，拙劣的谎言。  
他开门走出去的时候，能力和态度都极其差劲的金发助理，刚从外面回来，他不知道去哪里玩了一圈，手里竟然还有两个小丑气球，看到自家巨星走出来，他一脸诧异。  
“结束了？这么快？”  
“你最好不要用快来形容我。”Cristiano绷着脸，一点也不想给这家伙好脸色看。  
“好吧……纹了什么，我看看。”俗气的金脑袋急哄哄地凑过来，Cristiano不得不伸手去把他挡开。  
”看什么，我没有纹！“Cristiano觉得，在这个新助理面前，要保持修养和体面真的很难。  
“啊？为什么?"金发小子无比好奇，“刚刚看你一脸痛下决心的样子。”  
“那个什么……Daniel……“Cristiano耐着性子，他觉得自己可能是老了，连脾气都变得好了许多。  
“Davis，我叫Davis！快，快告诉我你为什么改变主意？”小助理大大的眼睛里装着大大的好奇  
“附近……是不是有……嘉年华？”巨星生硬地伸出手指，指着在助理手里晃动的小丑气球，强硬的转移了话题。  
“啊！你说这个！是啊，真的，就在两个街口之外，好大的旋转木马，还有飞镖，飞镖，真的很好玩，你要去吗……Cris，你要去吗？”  
皇马巨星无奈地摇着头，把疯狂的美国人扔在原地，径直往前走去。他无法通过某个仪式，就把一切抛在身后，很多时候，他连原地腾挪都举步维艰，认清这个现实之后，他也只能保持乐观。


End file.
